cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was the 1st tournament of Season 1 of the CPUCS, airing on December 27th, 2018. The tournament episode on YouTube is titled "ULTIMATE LEVEL 9 CPU TOURNAMENT" and was hosted by Alpharad and JoSniffy. The episode was titled as "THE BEGINNING" in the recap episode, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights". As the first tournament of its kind, SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was the basis and foundation for most of the things the series would become known for, such as its commentary style and energetic fights. Dark Samus took home the first tournament win, but lost in the first Thug Finals to Vincent's spectacular debut. Other notable fighters that made their debut in this tournament include Ridley, Incineroar, and Ken. Notable Moments * For the first time ever, Ridley demonstrated some very disrespectful moves, baits, and dances to defeat his unlucky foes, the Ice Climbers. * King K. Rool showed off some impressive reads after Alpharad commented how good the CPUs were in Smash Ultimate, setting the stage for what was to come next. * In a great fight that is surprisingly very underrated, Isabelle showed off what she was made of by taking the last stock off of Wolf. She had planted a Lloid Trap earlier on in the match and obtained her Final Smash due to the FS Meter. She used her Final Smash, causing Wolf to roll out of the way and onto her Lloid Trap, sending him spiraling into the air, causing the commentators to go nuts at this brilliant cover. * Though he didn't win the match, Young Link shone in his fight against Daisy by negating her Final Smash by taking out a bomb before falling asleep, and following it up immediately with a Final Smash from across the stage, or as Alpharad put it, "from downtown!" * Ken made his tournament debut and lost the first of his many matches, earning the ire of the commentators by wasting every opportunity to use his Final Smash, ultimately resulting in his loss to Dark Samus . * Ridley began his Round 2 match against Pichu with a kill at less than 5%, taking advantage of the loop-around walk-off on Balloon Fight to catch Pichu by surprise and net an early KO. * In Inkling's Round 2 battle against Dark Samus, Inkling demonstrated an impressive array of combo attacks and optimized strategies. On the nail biting last stock, both fighters reached more than 120%, with Dark Samus taking the win with a decisive back air. * Ridley, once again, displayed his innate ability to perform complex, ill-advised, impeccable and spectacular moves against King K. Rool in Semifinals, winning the hearts of the commentators by flying offstage to the blast zone in order to connect his Final Smash as K. Rool tried to recover. In a twist turn of events King K. Rool won the match, using the same Final Smash read that Ridley memorably used against him earlier in the match. * Dark Samus took home the gold by pulling off what Alpharad termed the "master bait"- running towards the blast zone to lure her opponent in before opening up a Final Smash- to defeat King K. Rool and become the first ever champion of the CPUCS. * To finish off the event, Vincent made his spectacular debut in Thug Finals, giving Dark Samus a run for her money, performing elite reads no one had ever seen before. However, the real highlight of this fight was Vincent footstooling Dark Samus on all three of her stocks, a technique that would become his trademark in the months to come. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia * SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was initially conceived as a successor to Alpharad's Level 9 CPU tournaments in Super Smash Bros for Wii U before expanding into what eventually became the CPU Championship Series. ** The last Wii U tournament was appropriately titled "THE FINAL LEVEL 9 TOURNAMENT" and aired on October 21st, 2018, approximately 2 months prior to SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. * This marked the first appearance of Vincent in the CPUCS. * Every fighter participating in this tournament is either new to the roster or is a returning character absent from Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. * As SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was the first tournament ever hosted in the CPUCS, each fighter was new to the CPUCS, bringing the initial total of fighters that had participated in the CPUCS at that point to 16. * It is up for debate whether the Wolf featured in this episode was a spy for the Dark Realm, or was the Light Realm's Wolf. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Pichu Failure.png|Pichu missing his side special, Skull Bash, against Incineroar and shooting straight into the blast zone. THE VINCENT SAGA Pichu Highlight.png|Pichu defeating Incineroar with it's Final Smash, Volt Tackle. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight.png|Ridley using his infamous side special, Space Pirate Rush, to drag Ice Climbers off the stage, not caring that he would also be taking himself out as well. THE VINCENT SAGA Simon Highlight.png|Simon uses his forward tilt to whip Richter into the blast zone. THE VINCENT SAGA Young Link Highlight.png|Young Link using a Bomb (shockwave effects can be seen underneath Daisy's portrait) in order to blow himself up during the Daisy Blossom by Daisy in order to wake himself up. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Samus Highlight.png|Dark Samus firing her charged shot at Ken, dealing the final blow to him. THE VINCENT SAGA Inkling Highlight.png|Inkling finishing off Chrom with her Final Smash, Killer Wail, as Chrom desperately tries to rush him down. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 2.png|Ridley jabbing Pichu with his tail and knocking him into the blast zone within the first 3 seconds of their match. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Samus Highlight 2.png|Dark Samus finishes Inkling off with a back air. THE VINCENT SAGA Ridley Highlight 3.png|Ridley taking the risk and dashing forward at King K. Rool in order to hit him with his Final Smash, Plasma Scream, despite the close proximity to the blast zone. THE VINCENT SAGA King K. Rool Highlight.png|King K. Rool lunging himself forward into Ridley, in the exact same fashion that Ridley had done against him earlier, in order to use his Final Smash, Blast-O-Matic, despite the proximity to the blast zone. THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Dark Samus Highlight.png|Dark Samus finishing King K. Rool using her devastating Phazon Laser, winning the tournament. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight.png|Vincent footstools Dark Samus in the first ever Thug Finals. Tournament Video Category:Tournament Category:Season 1